1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a frame assembly for receiving an article and to a method of manufacturing the frame assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a foldable cornerlock for use in the frame assembly and the method of manufacturing the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frame assemblies for supporting an article are known in the art and have been widely used by window manufacturers. The article supported by the frame assembly may be a fenestration article, such as a screen cloth or pane of glass.
The frame assemblies include at least one frame member. The frame member has four walls presenting a rectangular cross-section of the frame member. The walls of the frame member impart the frame member with strength and rigidity. The frame member also has a first end and a second end spaced from the first end. The frame assemblies of the prior art are either a multiple frame member frame assembly or a single frame member frame assembly. A common multiple frame member frame assembly has four of the frame members. Four coupling cornerlocks are used to secure the frame members together to present a rectangular configuration. During manufacturing of the multiple frame member frame assembly, each of the frame members must be individually produced. More specifically, each of the frame members must be cut to a desired length.
The single frame member frame assembly includes only one frame member with the walls of the frame member defining three notches. The frame member is bent at the notches to present a rectangular configuration of the frame member and results in the ends of the frame member being adjacent each other. The ends of the frame member are secured together with one of the coupling cornerlocks. A bracket is mounted to an exterior of the frame member at each of the corners for reinforcing the frame member at the corners. The inclusion of the bracket requires additional time and increases the cost to manufacture the single frame member frame assembly. Additionally, because the bracket is coupled to the exterior of the frame member, the bracket results in an appearance of the exterior of the frame member that is aesthetically unpleasing.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide an improved frame assembly and method of manufacturing the frame assembly.